


Split Personality

by goldenzingy46



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arson, Crazy Harry, Crazy Harry Potter, Dark, Dark Harry Potter, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Insane Harry Potter, Killer Harry Potter, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Murderer Harry Potter, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Harry Potter, Romance(?), Songfic, This Relationship Is Not Okay, Twisted Harry Potter, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenzingy46/pseuds/goldenzingy46
Summary: Sometimes people don't walk out of a war unscathed, and not just physically.-Yandere!Harry combined with all the good girls go to hell by Billie Eilish.Take it seriously. It is dark.RUSSIAN TRANSLATION AVAILABLE!!!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 13
Kudos: 137





	Split Personality

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Split Personality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276076) by [Roritopopito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roritopopito/pseuds/Roritopopito)



> I do not agree with this kind of relationship! It is absolutely not okay, and this is just a work of fiction!

Song: all the good girls go to hell by Billie Eilish

_My Lucifer is lonely..._

Harry let a dark grin spread across his face as he approached Malfoy Manor. It was finally time to kill this family and kidnap his love. Did it really matter is Draco loved him back?

_Standing there, killing time_

All he had to do now was wait until nightfall. Who commited murder during the day, anyway? Although, he did want to run in and snatch his precious Draco right this very second, but he could restrain himself, he knew he could.

_Can't commit to anything but a crime_

The blade of the knife may be sharp, but the power of a wand far outweighed any knife. That didn't mean he didn't have both, of course - Draco would be getting special treatment, if he struggled he'd face a knife, nothing as plebian as a wand.

_Peter's on vacation, an open invitation_

Wormtail's ghost had been a brilliant guard for Malfoy Manor, but any ghosts that were emplyed to do something needed one vacation a century, and he had decided that he would take a weekend off. It was one of the many rules Hermione had enforced to remove slavery, and he could say that whilst he had been sceptical at first, it worked brilliantly. the wizarding world was a much happier and better place, too.

_Animals, evidence_

Well, he thought morbidly, that blood was probably enough for Wormy to find when he got back. He was much more confident as a poltergeist, with the ability to injure people and them not be able to get him back, and the hand that Voldemort had given him being able to detach from his arm and do things away from him probably helped, too.

_Pearly gates look more like a picket fence_

Compared to the power of the Master of Death, Malfoy Manor's gates were nothing. And it just so happened that Harry was the Master of Death.

_Once you get inside 'em_

Harry was inside them. Draco was inside them. Lucius and Narcissa were also there, annoyingly, but they could be disposed of. What could go wrong?

_Got friends but can't invite them_

Nobody came in and out of the manor. It was almost like they felt that to do so would be a security issue, but what they really meant was that they were keeping his precious locked up and away from him. They didn't like him. Didn't trust him.

_Hills burn in California_

It turns out that most things burn, y'know, including magic. It turns out that that also applies to Malfoy Manor.

_My turn to ignore ya_

"Harry? Harry, NO!" 

His love was screaming for him. Even Draco's screams were so pretty...

_Don't say I didn't warn ya_

"I told them that nothing could keep you from me, my love!"

_All the good girls go to hell..._

Narcissa Malfoy was running, running like putting her body inbetween him and his beautiful, precious Draco would save her. 

_'Cause even God herself has enemies_

"Avada Kedavra."

_And once the water starts to rise_

"Draco? Did Potter get to you?"

"Hello, Lucius. Were you trying to get inbetween me and my love?"

_And Heaven's out of sight..._

Lucius stepped right between his fair-haired prince, and told Draco to run. Told him that he could hold Harry off.

"Good luck with that, Lucy-Boy."

_She'll want the devil on her team..._

"You killed my wife. You want my son. You will not go any further."

Harry glared. "I want _my love._ "

Lucius swept up a storm of Fiendfyre. "My son does not belong to you!"

_My Lucifer is lonely..._

"Avada Kedavra."

_Look at you needing me_

"Harry," Draco had whispered in the night, "I love you." 

"Sweetheart, I know." Harry had replied, stroking his hair softly, smiling when Draco had practically purred like a cat.

_You know I'm not your friend without some greenery_

They'd been curled up, sleeping on the couch together, when Draco had tried to leave, saying, "I have to meet Pansy at five o'clock."

Harry had grasped his arm tightly, hard enough to bruise. "Stay. Parkinson isn't really your friend, she's lying to you. She wants to take you away from me."

"Harry! Pansy was willing to polyjuice as me so I wouldn't have to take the Dark Mark, don't even try and tell me that!"

Harry watched Draco, green eyes like daggers. "Fine, go then. Leave me." he hissed, words like venom to Draco.

"I'm just going to visit a friend, Harry." Draco said, turning on his heel and stalking out.

_Walk in wearing fetters_

Pansy was smiling, arm in arm with Draco, laughing, enjoying herself. That should never happen, not with his Draco. He'd have to fetter her up, away from him. He couldn't have Draco stolen from him.

"Avada Kedavra."

_Peter should know better_

Honestly, what kind of guard goes on vacation after that sort of this happens? He needed good protection for his precious Draco. Incompetence. 

Although he was glad that now nothing stood in his way. 

_Your cover up is caving in_

There was a crash from the wreckage over there, and his beautiful sweetheart was framed with the flames of Harry's creation.

_Man is such a fool_

Harry reached over to stroke the cheek of his darling. 

"They thought they could keep you from me."

_Why are we saving him?_

"They were wrong."

_Poisoning themselves now_

Draco was crying. Harry wasn't sure why. He was here now. He had his precious little angel and he would never escape again.

_Begging for our help, wow!_

"Harry- please, please just let me go."

"I love you, Draco, I love you too much to let you go."

_Hills burn in California_

Draco sat up, slapping Harry's hands away from him. "This isn't love, Potter! Pansy warned me about this, it's a dangerous obsession! Get the hell away from me!"

_My turn to ignore ya_

"I told you she was trying to seperate us, lovely, but I'm here now, and it's okay."

_Don't say I didn't warn ya..._

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

"No you don't, sweetie, you love me."

_All the good girls go to Hell_

Harry cut an arm off the dead body of Draco's mother, absent-mindedly stroking a tear of his angel's face.

_'Cause even God herself has enemies_

Blood-soaked knife cutting through long blonde hair.

_And once the water starts to rise_

Draco struggled futilely against his shoulder, tears streaming down his face.

_And Heaven's out of sight_

"This is why it's an obsession, not love!"

_She'll want the devil on her team_

"But darling, I love you."

_My Lucifer is lonely..._

"You're mine forever."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is it! I know I cut the last four lines of the song off, but I might do a part two, so I didn't want to cut that option off!  
> You could... poke your head into my [Discord server](https://discord.gg/37bXdGW)? I don't bite (much)!
> 
> Alternately, you could pop into my mess of a Tumblr [here](https://goldenzingy46.tumblr.com/), or my writing Tumblr [here](https://goldenzingy46butwriteblr.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Comments and kudos sustain me :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [All is Well](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685388) by [aminathescorpio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aminathescorpio/pseuds/aminathescorpio)




End file.
